The Amazing Race ROBLOX 2
The Amazing Race ROBLOX 2 is the second ROBLOXian installment of the reality television show The Amazing Race. It features nine teams of two in a race around the world. Information *'Continents Visited: '2'' - North America, Asia *'Countries Visited:' ''2 - USA, China *'Cities Visited: '2'' - Beijing, Hong Kong *'Flights Taken:' ''1 - New York to Beijing Production Status *Season 2 is currently in production. Legs *Leg 1 production was on 6/21/14 *Leg 2 production was on 6/29/14 Predictions Results The following teams participated in the Race. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on YouTube due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: * A red bolded team placement means the team was eliminated. *A blue colored placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. **A blue italicized and bolded placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. ** A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. ** A blue underlined and bolded team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and was marked for elimination. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period. Notes # CowLoverSecret & iiiiKirby was temporarily replaced for the leg. The replacement gathered up a 13 minute penalty for not completing 2 Roadblocks and 1 Route Info but was saved by a rage-quit team. The penalties will affect their departure time for next leg. # Cow & Kirby and Surf & Mattriv didn't show up but were saved by a rage-quit team. They will depart 1 minute after the last team. # happygorilla2 & gamecrusher12345 raged quitted after getting a 1 minute penalty and being in 2nd so we don't know what is wrong with them. # Watchfultech & papalouiesfan and zombiedeath125 & MICKIEMICK1256 quit the roadblock so they each incurred 5 minute penalties. Zombie and Mick 5 minute penalty will affect the departure time. # TwelveSeventeen & DipPines left mid-leg, so they defaulted to 6th place. # surfcity & mattriv1127 and CowLoverSecret & iiiiKirby didn't show up, but Surf & Matt were previously excused, so Cow & Kirby were eliminated. Episode Title Quotes *'Leg 1': "What is a head?" - Yellow5995 Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - Express Pass and Salvage Pass - The Express Pass is an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The Salvage Pass is an item that can be used on the race to get on the earliest flight even if it is fully booked or save a team from elimination. *'Leg 2' - A spoiler for Leg 2 and a Dance Potion! Race Summary 'Leg 1 - (United States → China)' Airdate: 6/22/14 *New York City (Central Park) (Starting Line) *New York City (Times Square) *New York City (Battery Park) (Roadblock) *'Flight' from New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Beijing, China (Beijing International Airport) *Beijing (Central Radio & TV Tower) *Beijing (The 5 Triangles) (Roadblock) *Great Wall of China (Beijing Sections) (Pit Stop) At the first roadblock, a team member had to answer 3 Questions listed in the clue and PM the host the answers. Once they got all 3 answers correct in the right order they received the next clue. The second roadblock required the other team member who didn't do the first roadblock to find a head within a city. Once they found the head, they received the next clue. Additional Tasks *Teams had to drive across a deadly bridge without dying. *At the Central Radio & TV Tower, teams had to count cylinders across the road and PM the host the answer. Once they got the answer 15, they receive the next clue. 'Leg 2 - (China)' Airdate: ??? *'Bus' from Beijing, China to Hong Kong, China *Hong Kong (China Barracks) **Hong Kong (Headquarters) (Times of Operation) *Hong Kong (Building on Stone Mountain) *'Detour': Obbies (Obstacle Course) or Hobbies (HK Sauna) (Archery Range) *Hong Kong (International Bank of China) *Hong Kong (Chinese Village) (Roadblock) *Hong Kong (Cheung Po Tsai Cave) (Pit Stop) At the detour, teams had to either complete a deadly obstacle course or stay in a sauna for 1 minute then hit a bulls eye at the archery range. If teams failed to get a bulls eye, they had to go back to the sauna for another minute. At the roadblock, teams had to look for the correct sushi within the Chinese village. No one knows why a Japanese delicacy got to this Chinese village, but the villagers love it! Additional Tasks *Teams had to wait at the barracks until 6:30 am. *Teams had to complete a miniature obstacle course to get to the top of the Stone Mountain.